


Tales of Blue Brew - A Kaldorei's Rock and a Hard Place

by ORavensong



Series: Tales of Blue Brew [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Hand Jobs, Multi, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORavensong/pseuds/ORavensong
Summary: Legendary Aphrodisiac brew strikes again
Relationships: Male Night Elf/Male Orc/ Female Void Elf
Series: Tales of Blue Brew [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014162





	Tales of Blue Brew - A Kaldorei's Rock and a Hard Place

Three hours ago remote Night Watchman Zetharian Moonsong thought it would be a nice night to get drunk by his campfire. He regretted that thought and and wanted to seek revenge on the Gnome that sold him the alcohol. By his figuring the first two bottles had been mostly normal, but the last two he knew had to fully be the Blue Brew. He had had it once before at a party, but not remembered it being this... hard. Of course that night was at full out orgy party outside of Dolanar. His memories of that night kept him warm to this day! What he would give for the company of a loving woman right now. He slammed those last two bottles hoping to pass out and sleep till morning and that was his first mistake. The Blue Beer being slammed in such a quick and massive dose had resulted in the largest most painful erection of his life and it wasn't subsiding. He had stroked himself 4 times now, his balls ached while his dick throbbed for more. He tried squeezing it, but it just filled it further with blood. He sat and groaned in pain trying to stroke it more slowly. The night was otherwise cool and clear and perfect.

Though deep in the forest, at the most remote of outposts alone he was being watched. Very few ever passed by out here. The Orc watched barely able to contain his laughter at the Night Elf's situation. Without worry he walked calmly over to Zetharian, who almost didn't notice him at first. The Orc spoke in Thassarian, which Zeth knew a little of. With a show of utmost humor at both himself and Zeth he said, “Don't worry, me not that kind of Orc.” Then laughed at his own joke. Zeth would have found this funny, but was trying to hide his painful swollen cock. The Orc asked, “What the hell happened to you a witch pissed at you?” He told him about the Gnome and the Blue Brew. The Orc laughed, “ I have heard tales of that stuff. I think you Allies are pussies. I bet its just a little something to get an Orc in the mood, bet it wouldn't do much to us.” “Oh yeah! Why don't you prove it to me, I have six bottles of beer right there, why don't you slam a few or are you scared? See how you like this pain.” The Orc laughed, if you weren't already so pitiful I would have killed you. Now you're challenging me and free beer! Let me show you Night Elf how to drink!” Zeth tossed him three of the six, “There if you're so brave slam those, show me how its done.” The Orc smiled and sat down by the fire, “Don't mind if I do! If we're going to be drinking buddies my name is Kragar.” He opened the bottle and downed it in one long swig and repeated with the other bottles. He gave a big burp “See all there is to it!” Zeth laughed, his cock hurting worse and even felt a little sympathy for what was soon to happen for the Orc. “So you ready for the last three then? I don't think you should, just saying.” Kragar looked at him with soon to be regretted words “Giv'em to me.” Kragar drank a fourth slower commented how it wasn't a half bad beer. Half way through the fifth beer, he slowed considerably having to adjust his armor. “Well shit Elf! You may not have been lying.” Zeth laughed a little trying to discretely satisfy his raging dick with slow strokes. Kragar was not one to leave a beer unfinished no matter what and downed the last of the fifth bottle quickly to prove he could even if it was not the best idea. Very quickly he was in the same shape as Zeth. “Fuck, you were right! I am so hard it hurts!” Both, men slaves to their raging erections. 

Unable to take it Kragar broke the silence, “ Ok, I know I said I wasn't that kind of Orc and I am not but... Oh hell what if we stroke each other. Maybe, it will feel better and go down some.” Zeth was ready to try any thing at this point. “Ok, at this point I am open to anything to get this to settle down.” Awkwardly they moved closer to each other pants down and took hold of each others iron hard dicks. Both, quivered with pleasure and stoked in rhythm with the other. Soon, they were stroking and rubbing cocks against one another and both were dripping with the cum of the other. The erections raged on. Both men sat in silence slowly squeezing their cocks, pondering what comes next. Behind them out of the woods stepped yet another person. Zeth looked over “What the hell are so many people doing way out here tonight of all nights anyways?!” Kragar groaned in dismay. Until they saw who was emerging from the woods and greeting them. They looked at each other in disbelief, this was either good or very bad. The silky female voice called out greeting them. “Good evening, I am surprised to find anyone so far out here! May I join you? I am afraid I wandered a bit too long collecting herbs.” She set down a very large bag of herbs next to a rock and only then noticed an awkwardness to the pair. Both, had hidden their problems sufficiently. Zeth spoke first thinking quickly, “No, no, you are most welcome. We were just drinking this evening and we lost a mutual friend a Gnome... we both knew died.” Kragar held back a smirk, thinking yes he would help Zeth kill the treacherous Gnome. “Oh, I am so sorry. Well, I have some alcohol here I can join you in toasting your friend.” She pulled two bottles from her bag. I am afraid I only have two bottles though. Kragar grabbed their sixth bottle of Blue Beer and said “Here we'll trade. Our last one for your last two.” She traded, “ Oh so nice of you! I am not a big drinker but I can manage one.” They opened their bottles and raised them. “To... what was your friend the gnomes name?” Kragar quickly made up a name “Sartucchi. Yeah good old Sarti. Heh” Zeth laughed going along with it. “Good old Sartucchi!” As their bottles clinked together in toast Zeth and Kragar looked at each other knowing – hoping. The Ren'dorei Priestess had pale luminous skin, her silky long dark purple hair wrapped around her shoulders like a veil and her eyes sparkled a pale purple blue. They both watched with deep desire as she got comfortable and removed her woolen cloak revealing a slim fitted thin silk gown with a slit up the front. Almost, revealing the part of her they craved most. Both, men tried not to look in her direction much. Within a few minutes she was removing more of her armor and commenting on how warm it was. They were lost however when her nipples began to get hard under the thin silk. Kragar groaned and Zeth looked down. “Wow! That beer must really be hitting me!” she laughed. I am feeling pretty good! How about you guys? You guys are kinda quiet.” She sat back and forgot her ladylike manners. Spreading her legs wide as she leaned back more comfortably. Giving them a good view straight up her skirt at the tiny pair of lace panties she was wearing. Kragar groaned loudly and looked in pain. Zeth just could not avert his eyes and also looked in pain. “Guys! Are you two ok? Did I interrupt something whats going on?” “Fuck it, I can't hide it it hurts more again!” Kragar threw aside his cloak that had been in his lap and threw his head back and stroked his cock hard. Zeth struggled for words as he tried to answer. “No... Yes... It's not what you think. I got beer from a Gnome who gave me something else now we have these unrelenting erections. Oh god...” with that he also lost it and just started jacking himself off. “You have no idea how god damn sexy you are to us right now. If you ever wanted two men now is definitely your chance!” He stroked hard as his cock dribbled a steady drip of precum. 

She was momentarily taken back, watching the two men with dicks in hand. She was suddenly aware she was very very aroused. She slowly started undoing the buttons of her thin gown. And let it slip from her shoulders as the two men watched. Her lace panties and thigh high snug leather boots. She walked over to them, “ Ok, I want you guys to rub dicks get each others dick nice and lubed up with each others precum.” They couldn't think, both froze and hung on her words as they did as she told them. Rubbing heads, pulling foreskin over each others cock-docking, stroking and even grabbing each others nuts. She watched and rubbed her slit over her panties. “Mmm looking good boys.” with that they both took ahold of a side of her panties and tore them off of her. Kragar spoke first as he grabbed her thigh, “Get between us right now honey!” She moved as she was lead between them. Both men spreading her legs wide the Elf's long thick cock at her pussy and the Orc's thick big dick at her tight little asshole. They teased her, lubing her up with precum until she was shaking she wanted them so much. She grabbed Zeth and was kissing him passionately begging them. “I want one at a time. I want Kragar to put his in first, then you Zeth. I want to feel both of you one at a time first.” “Anything” they both replied as Kragar slowly started to push his cock at her asshole. His thick cock was going to hurt but she wanted it so bad. Pressure built as her ass finally opened to him, feeling tight and hot and painful but so good. He gave a couple of soft slow deep thrusts, before reaching around and sitting her full weight on his cock and opening her legs further for Zeth. The tip of his cock already kissing her pussy. He grabbed her breasts and pinched and teased her nipples as he pushed slowly very slowly deep into her tight pussy. He could feel the bulge of Kragar's thick cock through her wet warm walls and it was so damn tight. They started slipping her between them. Deep on one and off the other, back and forth. Zeth kept at her nipples adding a whole extra level of arousal. Once, she started orgasming for them she couldn't stop. Her body was theirs and it was divine. She gave herself into it all and loved the intensity. She dug her nails into Zeth's shoulders and was enraptured with them. Orgasms washed through her body like waves, she moaned and shook as her pussy and ass squeezed and clamped on the two throbbing cocks. Each time she would climax she would beg them not to stop. They fucked slowly this way for hours, before their cocks finally started to settle down. The three finally fucked themselves out and passed out in each others arms a sticky messy happy threesome. 

The two men awoke in Zeth's bed in his cabin, to the Preistess naked and standing before them offering them coffees. They accepted delighted and a bit embarassed. “You know I figured out you guys gave me a Blue Beer. If you had told me I could have made you a remedy, but I really enjoyed you guys last night. In fact, I spiked our coffees with a similar effect. Fair is fair right.” Zeth and Kragar, both held empty cups and looked stunned. She took the cups and knelt down and started sucking Kragar's cock and stroked Zeth. “I have plans for you two today.” she said.


End file.
